SasoSaku Crème de la crème
by Jorda96
Summary: after the attack on Konaha by Akatsuki, Sakura was sent to a slave market away from her home. But a special red head has some other plans for her than spending her life for someone else that him.


The girl sat in the corner of the dark cell, curled up on the dirty cold floor, holding her head in her hands. Trying to at least for one moment escape the terrible reality she was stuck in, slave market. This is where she was send too after the fall of Konoha and the Fire country. And all because of the organization known as Akatsuki,

No one knew how the members were alive, well no one besides them.

She could clearly remember that day. When they attacked, black coats cowered in blood. The _bloody_ cloud deign floating around in the city followed by screams, fire and explosions. Her friends dying in front of her eyes, her self defeated and captured. last thing to remember before waking up in this place was the smell of smoke and the fire swallowing her old home, Konoha.

Sakura felt the tears fall down, "how could this happen ?" she asked herself over and over again…

After some more lonely hours in the dark passed she could hear the door to the hall where all the cells were open

"I guess someone wants a new pet" she mumbled so that no one besides her could hear, not that anyone was listening though. The pink haired girl rolled her emerald eyes in disgust of how selfish humans can be, keeping other living persons as pets and slaves. But she didn't have to worry thought, she kept herself in the "gloomy-depressed-mentally-disturbed" way of personality and thanks to that no one wanted her as a pet nor a slave.

She would more likely want to die here that be some ones toy.

Now she could hear steps and the oh so remembered voice of the market manager .

But sound of steps was coming from two people. She could now catch some of the words the manager said..

"A-A-Are you sure that you w-want to someone from here ? I have better goods somewhere else, maybe y-you would like these better" His voice didn't hide that he was terrified, She smirked at that version instead of the usually dark and fear-less voice he used.

At the end of the sentence he used the other mans name adding the respectful honorific Sama, She couldn't hear the name though.

She could hear that they went even more closer towards her cell, right before the bars they stopped.

"I don't think it is a good choice, that girl seems to be mentally disturbed" The manager whispered not realizing that after so much time spend alone in the darkness without hardly any sounds at all her hearing was at the maximum of sensitivity, and that she could hear what he said.

The other man snorted

"open the door, NOW" he ordered with a dark and somehow familiar voice, just where did she hear that voice.

"Y-Yes " The manager said and took out the keys to open the heavy metal door.

She heard the lock turn and the squeaky noise the door made when opening, a few steps and then that voice filled the small room she was in.

"Hello Sa-ku-ra" The man said seductively, and then it hit her.

Her emerald eyes widened to maximum at the chock. It was HIM, that man that was one of the ten people that caused all of her worst problems.

"Akasuna no Sasori" she said quietly, like if trying to realize that it really was him.

"heh, so you remember me ? Wonderful" He said with a tone that send shivers up her spine

"How much does she cost ?" He asked the manager with now a whole different voice than used when speaking towards her. Sakura flinched at that question, it made anger boil in her body.

"Umm.. S-Sasori- sama ..I don't think.." he was interrupted by the red-head

"That's right, YOU don't think. Well guess what, I don't think the same. Now answer my question or you will get yourself killed"

"Y-yes, she is w-worth 10 000 y-yen Sasori-sama" He stammered

"Huh ? That little ?" Sasori raised his eyebrow, expecting his flower to be worth more than that.

"Oh well, prize doesn't matter. You will get your money in about a day. Now get her ready" with these words he turned around and left the room and walked towards the entrance of the hall. After closing the cell-door the manager hurried after his customer.

Sakura was now trying to make everything that just happened clear, but that wasn't the easiest thing to do.

"So I'm bought now, but by HIM ?" she shouted in her head, still not believing it was true.

Oh how desperately she hoped it was just one of her nightmares and that she would soon wake up, but it seemed to real to be one.

About an half hour later the manager returned and opened the cell door.

"Get over here !" he shouted making Sakura return from her land of troublesome thoughts.

Slowly she got up from her position on the floor, not saying a word with her head bend down. Slowly walking to the man.

"Hurry, damn it ! We can't have Sasori-sama waiting !" He said, his voice kept an terrified tone no matter how hard he tried to hide it. Sakura had to stop herself from snorting at that sentence, because it isn't that she cared if that bastard that ruined her life would wait or not.

She was led out, to all more different halls. The chains on her wrists and ankles making loud irritating sounds, that reminded her that she was no longer a person of free will.

Sighting slightly she followed the manager until they got to a room, this one was different though. Much more cleaner and well-kept than the other ones, there were large mirrors in one corner and plenty of clothes all over the room. She could even see some servants.

"Ok, you ! " the manager shouted nodding over to one of the servants, the girl nodded and walked to the man

"Get her some clothes, no need for a bath. We don't have time" he said and pushed Sakura forward, and if not the chakra seal on the back of her neck she would hit the man for doing so, probably killing him.

She followed the girl to one of the large tables in the room where she picked out one of the cheap kimonos.

It was orange… Probably the worst colour that she could choose, not suiting her features at all.

The servant unlocked the chains and removed the pink-haired girls old clothes,

throwing them in the trash can. Sakura was then dressed in the kimono. Her skin irritated by the cheap and uncomfortable material. Then the girl took a hair brush and not so gentle brushed away all the dirt and dust that covered her hair. When she finished working with the hair she considered Sakura to be finished. "Done !" the girl shouted to the manager after putting on the chains back on Sakuras wrist, but not ankles.

The manager examined Sakuras body with his eyes, then gave out a sigh

"Why did he want her ?" he asked himself aloud. So did Sakura, just exactly why ? what made her so special ? Did he still have something towards her from their fight years ago ? These question kept her mind out-of-peace.

Then the man ordered her to follow him, so she did. This time they headed towards the exit, Sakura knew that because she was walking through this hallway already, about one year ago. But she didn't know if she should be happy or sad. After turning to the left she could see the door leading outside, and a very irritated Sasori.

The manager walked over to him and started a very long excuse for it to take so much time, Sakura didn't bother, she was more concentrated on the red-head. Sasori didn't seem to care that much either, his gaze on the girl behind the irritating man. He inspected her body, from toes up to the her face. Their eyes met and Sakura glared slightly, Sasori smirked instead. Then he noticed her clothes and the messy hair, he knew the manager didn't bother to take care properly of his pet, the smirk vanished and was replaced with a slightly angered look on his face He turned his attention the manager who was still trying to apologize for the long wait.

"Enough" The puppeteer said with a clearly angered tone.

"Unlock these chains, now" he glared at the manager, the man did as he was told and the chains fell to the ground. Sakura now inspected her a bit bruised wrists.

"Good, Sakura follow me" He said and turned around to leave. Sakura followed, clearly not amused to follow orders form the read-head.

"one last thing.." Sasori said, and Sakura noticed the evil smirk on his face

"y-yes Sasori-sama ?" the manager stammered out.

" I don't like that you kept my flower in such conditions, you have to pay for that"

Then in a split of a second Sasori was in front of the man, a sword he summoned sticking out of the managers back, his face pale as snow, blood dripping to the floor. Sakuras eyes widened at the sight, Sasori then backed away letting the managers body fall to the floor with a loud thunk. The puppeteer now turned around and walked out, Sakura still stared at the body.

"Hurry up, Sa-ku-ra" Sasori said from outside, that caused Sakura to react and follow him, trying not to think about what now happened.

There wasn't anybody other than Sasori outside, it surprised her a little. She knew that Sasori was an important person in the community and she would have though that no one of that rank would go alone.

But that though was soon left alone when the wind breeze hit her face, Oh how she missed being outside.

A whole year in the dark cell without any sunlight was horrible, so when first now she had to feel the wind and the last of the sun rays before it completely went down felt amazing. The pink-haired girl couldn't help but smile.

But that was soon interrupted by a pair of arms sliding around her waist, and a warm breath on her neck.

"You have no idea how long I waited for this moment. Now you are mine" The red-head said while nipping at her earlobe. Sakura shivered while trying to get away, without any luck.

" I don't think you are able to travel properly yet, not after the poor treatment that bastard gave you" he snorted

"So instead I will carry you to my mansion" there was a short pause before he continued " But to do that, I'll have to get you unconscious" He said, and a second later she felt a sharp pain in that back of her head, and she felt herself loosing her consciousness . Last thing she heard before the darkness completely took over was a dark chuckle from the red-haired puppeteer..

In her unconsciousness She saw the horrible scenes from the night on the attack on Konoha..

It seemed like these memories wouldn't let go, and kept haunting her in her sleep as well as at day, the worst part was that it felt so real.

"_Sakura.. help"_ _She heard, the familiar voice of her best fiend, Naruto_

"_Naruto ! Where are you !" She ran, ran but didn't get anywhere. The back space she was in didn't seem to change, She could still hear the desperate calls of her friend. _

"_Sakura… Don't let them, please" She was now desperate to find her friend, then she saw a small light, she ran towards it. Then to her sight came the terrible image of her friend. Naruto with half closed eyes on the floor. Blood flowing out of everywhere, his eyes, mouth, nose, ears… _

"_You were to late Sakura" _

The Pink-haired girl sat up, panting. Her skin covered with small sweat drops.

Another nightmare, the same as always. The same scene playing again and again in her head,

Even if she now was familiar with it, it was just as terrible every time.

She regretted the fast sit up, the pain in her neck letting her know about that she was hit, the memories of the last day flowing back. She looked around, trying to see if the puppeteer was in the same room as her, luckily he wasn't. She focused on the bed she was sitting on and how soft it felt towards her bruised skin, at the moment she did have a urge to just lie down and ignore everything. But that thought was interrupted as she noticed the small note on her left side.

"_My sweet pet, I hope you will enjoy being in my mansion._

_Don't worry, I will soon be back with you_

_Your master Sasori_"

Sakura glared at the slightly pink paper and clenched her fist in irritation at the "nickname", wrinkling the paper as she did so.

"Oh, we will see if I will be your pet"_ she said quietly to herself her voice filled with anger. _

_After all that happened the last day her patience was at edge, well she was pissed. And the note just made it worse. Sakura felt like if she was about to explode from rage and destroy everything in her way, especially the red haired puppeteer. _

_Suddenly the door opened, causing Sakura to jump slightly. A young girl dressed in a light gray kimono-like shirt with a red scorpion symbol sewn on and pants reaching to her knees bound with a band at the end, entered the room with plenty of different clothes in her arms. At the sight of Sakura she bowed towards her and left the clothes on a table at the side of the room, then left. Sakura walked over to the clothes the girl have left, unable to stop her curiosity . She could see that all the clothes were clearly for a woman. She touched one of the kimonos, the fabric was soft and it was easy to guess that the clothes sure were expensive. _

_As she heard the door open she turned and saw the red-haired Akatsuki member enter the room with a smirk on his face. _

"_So my lovely pet is finally awake ? Perfect" He said seductively, He walked over to Sakura until he was about and half meter away. His smirk didn't leave his face even for a second., and Sakura had an urge to punch him. _

_He leaned closer, his nose almost touching his. Sakura glared slightly, thoughts of that he might want to do flew around in her head. Then, he kissed her. Sakuras cheeks flushed red and she gasped, allowing his tongue to enter he mouth. She couldn't stop a moan escape her lips. _

_The pink haired girl tried to desperately back away trying to stop the kiss. Sasori followed her and soon her back was against the wall, no escape._

_Sasori stopped the kiss. Sakura panted, trying to catch some air. The puppeteer leaned closer _

"_You are cute when you blush" he whispered close to her ear, making her shiver at the sensation._

" _I couldn't have chosen a better pet than you" he said while nibbling at her ear. _

_Sakura tried to push him away "NO ! I will newer be your pet !" The girl raised her hand in a attempt to hit him, he simply blocked the hit, using one hand to put both of her hands over her head. _

_Using his other hand he grabbed her chin making her look at him. _

_"You are mine now, no matter if you want it or now" he said and leaned in to steal another kiss, when he heard a shy voice from the other side of the room _

_"Sasori-sama, Deidara-sama wants to talk with you" one of his servants dressed identically as girl Sakura saw before said._

_"oh, Brat's here ? Let him in " Sasori dropped Sakuras chin and caused her to fall to her knees, walking a few steps away from her. "bastard" she thought ._

_The girl nodded and left the room._

_In less that a minute later the dark wooden door swung open and a grinning blonde walked in to the room._

_"Yo Danna, I wonder if you could borrow me some ..." He didn't end the sentence when his eyes fell on the pink haired girl._

_He walked past the red-head and closer to the girl, he bend down and grabbed her jaw so that he could see her face better._

_And even though the hair was dirty and her face had some scratches so was he able to easily recognize the girl._

_"Sasori, isn't this THAT girl un ?" he said not taking away his eyes from the glare match he now had with her._

_" I though we got all of them done for good at slave market un" he said and smirked at the wonderful memories of Konoha burning down after he detonated his art-works._

_"Well I bough her, brat" _

_Deidara took his hand away from the girl and walked over to his friend_

_"I see well that was unexpected un"_

_Sasori narrowed his eyes at him. "But yeah, I just wondered if you have any ink I can borrow un ?" _

_The red-head sighed "Yeah, it is on my desk" he nodded towards the dark wooden desk in the corner of the room._

_"Thanks" the blonde said, took the ink and walked out. Before closing the door he turned his head towards Sasori _

_"Have fun with your toy un" he said smirking._

_"Don't worry, I will" Sasori answered and smirked darkly. The door shut closed and the two were alone again._

_She saw the red head sight _

"_Stupid brat, always disturbs at the most important time" He said, mostly for himself. Sasori stood there for a second wondering if actually his blonde friend was planning all these un-expected visits only to annoy him. Shaking his head slightly he decided that it wasn't time for these thoughts, his pet was waiting._

_He walked back toward Sakura, and leaned over her small form. Once again eying her features with his artistic eyes. Still un-pleased with what his pet was wearing he decided they couldn't continue their previous actions without her a bit more cleaned up, and he smirked at the idea of how to make a bath more interesting. _

"_Get up, we have to get you a bit cleaned up. My lovely pet" He said seductively, Sakura stood up and wondered what exactly he had in mind. Sasori turned around and walked towards the door._

"_Stay here" he said, and leaved the room_

"_Yeah like if I had anywhere to go" she said quietly and rolled her emerald eyes, then she walked back to the bed and sat down. After 5 minutes or so the red-head returned, with a hand motion he told her to follow him._

_They exited the room, Sakura followed him trough the wonderfully decorated halls, plenty of artworks covered _

_A few servants, all of them wearing similar clothes walked past them. Stopping for a short moment only to bow respectfully in front of Sasori. They walked in silence until the puppeteer stopped in front of one of the doors in the hall. He opened it and walked inside, his pet followed him. _

_Sakura inspected the large bathroom they were in, large mirrors, plenty of pretty decorated cabinets. And there was a large pool like bathtub, only the half of it was above the floor, rest was under just like in a pool. The room smelled of cherry scented candles that were placed on the edges of the bathtub, she could even see some large towels, soaps, lotions, shampoos and conditioners on a small table close to the bathtub. And she could guess what the man in front of her had in mind. She noticed Sasori walking over to the bathtub and placing a finger in the water, he then turned and walked over to her. Sakura just stood there glaring daggers at him when he leaned closer brushing away a few pink hair strands from her face._

" _My my, Aren't you a dirty girl" He chuckled, then Sakura felt her body move on it's own. Her hands went up to her chest and started to unwrap the ugly kimono, she saw Sasori sit down on the edge of the bathtub his fingers move slightly. There was no other option than that he was controlling her with his chakra strings. _

_In a few seconds the kimono fell to the floor and she was left only in her undergarments, she couldn't help but blush slightly. She could see that the puppeteer enjoyed the show, a large smirk placed on his face._

" _You have no idea how sexy you look my Sa-ku-ra, so tempting." These words made Sakura blush even more, and she just wondered why she didn't even try to protest using her words. _

_Her hands moved once again and unbuttoned her white bra, letting it fall to the ground. Then she moved and slowly slid down her panties, now totally naked. Her face now plenty of different shadows of red from the embarrassment. Sasori couldn't help but feel horny at the sigh of his flower exposing herself naked in front of him. With a movement of his hand Sakura walked towards the bathtub . She gasped when Sasori lifted her up._

"_Stop acting like if I was a freaking doll !" She screamed at him, not wanting to tolerate any more of his actions. _

_He ignored her and placed her in the warm water, after removing his own clothes he joined her, sitting down behind her ._

"_You know, it isn't nice to scream at your owner" he said, his tone changed into a more serious one. She could feel his breath at her neck and shivered. "And I expect you to newer repeat that action again" He said, now nibbling at her ear, then starting to lick his way down to her neck. Sakura tried to not let out any moans by biting her lower lip. Sasori then stopped his caressing actions and reached over to the table and took the shampoo bottle, placing it on the edge of the bathtub. _

"_I have to wash your hair, Sakura. But it has to be wet first" He said, with not the same dangerous tone as before. _

_Sakura took a deep breath and obeyed, placing her head under the water for a few seconds to let the water soak her beautiful pink locks giving it a darker colour. Sasori smirked, he sure liked when his pet did as she was told. _

_Sakura then lifted her head back up above the water surface, sending a few drops of water towards the smirking red-head when doing so. Sasori then applied the white liquid from the bottle on Sakuras head and started to clean her scalp with careful movements. At that moment Sakura didn't want to protest anymore, it was heaven in difference from the slave market. And she didn't really care that her owner was a Akatsuki member, he was so nice towards her. She couldn't find any other reason besides that he was kind of perverted towards her to dislike being his "pet". Sasori continued his actions for a few more minutes then he washed off the shampoo and added the conditioner . Then he continued massaging the liquid into her hair, earning some cute moans from his beloved pet. He stopped his actions for a short while only to make Sakura turn his head towards him, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss, which Sakura didn't seem to have anything towards and kissed back. What did she have to loose anyway ? Soon they had to break their kiss, Sasori once again made Sakura go under the water to wash out the conditioner. Sakura enjoyed this just as much as Sasori, it was long since she had a proper bath and it felt nice. The puppeteer put both of the hair products back on the table and took the soap instead, rubbing it into his pets upper body, getting rid of the dirt that covered some parts of her skin until she was totally clean. And even when she now was that he continued massaging her body, especially her chest. Sakura couldn't help but moan. _

_He dipped his hands in the water and slowly washed of the soap. _

" _Aren't you enjoying this a little to much, my pet ?" He said smirking. Sakura moaned out a quiet response that sounded pretty much like "mmm". They spend some more time in then water, Sasori playing with his pet by nibbling and touching at different parts of her body. Exploring her flawless form. _

_Sakura could feel the waters temperature drop, but waited for Sasori to react. It didn't take long, he lifted her up and out from the now slightly cold water. Not wanting his flower to get a cold. The red-head put her down on the _

_heated stone floor and walked over to the little table placing one towel around his waist and taking a other one in his hand, but he didn't plan to exit the bathroom just yet. "Sit down there ,my blossom" he ordered and pointed to the edge of the bathtub with a smirk. Sakura did as told, the puppeteer took one of the lotions from the table in the other hand and walked over to her. Sitting down besides her he used the towel to dry her skin from the water that still cowered it, after finishing he threw the slightly wet towel down at the floor, close to the table. _

_Then after covering the palms of his hands in the nice smelling lotion he gently massaged Sakuras upper arm, moving up to her shoulder. Rubbing the skin ardently, the liquid on his hands covering the area he touched. _

_Now having his hands on her breasts the red head gently yet passionately rubbed them, his fingers playing with her pink nipples. "S-Sasori.. Ahh" Sakura moaned at his touch. Moving one hand down, slowly caressing her abdomen. He continued down , slowly making his way to her personal area. The puppeteer stroked her pussy lustfully with his fingers, Sakura gasped loudly as she could feel the pleasure building up in her lover parts. _

_Then he stopped suddenly, stood up and smirked. He chuckled slightly at the sight of the girl, she was panting slightly and there was lust in her bright emerald eyes. _

_He put an bath rope on her and gently lift her up and walked towards the door. _

"_the bedroom will be a better place for this game, blossom" he said lustfully._

_There was no one in the halls which was good in Sakura option, she was rather happy that she didn't have to get more embarrassed than she was. _

_They continued down the empty hall, Sasori now really eager was smirking all the time._

_He opened the wooden door with one hand, stepping inside. He basically threw the pink haired girl one the bed, following her and starting to caress her neck immediately. Sakura gasped, this wasn't the usually calm Sasori. _

_He hungrily nipped at her neck, making Sakura blush more. His actions were rough yet gently at the same time, Sakura couldn't really describe how it felt. _

_The puppeteer continued down her smooth body, using one of his hands to play with her nipples. _

"_Sa-Sasori" Sakura half moaned, half said. _

"_yes my flower ?" he purred and moved up to meet her gaze, not giving her time to talk he captured her lips in a passionate kiss. He moved one hand down, rubbed her pussy lightly before entering two fingers. Feeling how wet she already was, the juice coating his fingers while he moved them._

_He could feel Sakuras body tremble slightly at the action while she moaned, even though the kiss muffed them slightly. When Sasori found her sweet spot he could see her spine arch from the pleasure. He stopped the kiss to get some air. Sakura panted, small sweat drops coated her body. He took out his fingers and moved them to her face, then licked off the liquid covering his fingers with a smirk. "You are tasty, Sa-ku-ra" he purred. Seeing the action, Sakuras face turned more red than she though it could be. _

_Sasori then removed the towel showing his throbbing erection, touching the tip to her entrance. Sakura gasped, and then nodded, allowing him to continue. He entered her, with a slight groan. Sakura nearly screamed at the feeling, slightly painful yet pleasant. He waited with continuing, letting her get used. Meanwhile he touched her face, smiling sweetly. "Can we continue, blossom?" He asked seductively. Sakura gave a slight nod, the pain now completely gone. He moved slowly and gentle, working up the peace. Sakura moaned and grasped at his hair and shoulders, the pleasure building up in her lover parts. The continued the loves session for what Sakura though seemed like forever. Her loud and highly pleased moans echoed trough the room, she wasn't even trying to stop them from floating out of her throat each time the red head hit just that particular spot deep inside her. _

"_you are mine, Sakura. Mine and only mine" The puppeteer said between his pleasure filled grunts and pants. _

_Sakura could only nod and moan. Sasori moved faster, now feeling that he couldn't continue much longer. Sakura felt that too, grasping the sheets as the waves of her climax shoot trough her body, making her tremble giving out one last and loud moan. Sasori joining her shortly after, feeling her walls tight he released inside of her with a slightly loud and pleased moan that he couldn't stop._

_Both of them panting, enjoying the pleasant feeling of the previous release. The red head removed himself from Sakuras now sweaty body. Laying down besides her, nuzzling at her peach coloured, soft neck. _

"_It seems like I need an another bath" Sakura said smirking, hugging her masters muscular body._

_He nodded in agreement, smirking he kissed her on the lips affectionately. Stopping the kiss for a moment_

"_Mine, my lovely pet, Sa-ku-ra…." He said before continuing the pleasant caressing on her lips. _


End file.
